


Tur Haretha

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Age Difference, Bodyguard, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Loyalty, POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Haleth's female bodyguards visits her grave, the Ladybarrow (Tur Haretha).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tur Haretha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zdenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/gifts).



> Written for Zdenka's prompt "I follow" for this pairing (at Femslash 100 Drabbletag Round 7)
> 
> As the summary indicates, the frame narrative is set after Haleth's death. But since her death is not described, I have not tagged for character death.

We loved her, of course, all her bodyguard, but not like that--except the once.

Her grandnephew Halmir was growing; as many growing children will--but Halmir more than most--he started questioning everything, rebelling against everything. And the Lady Haleth, who had not faltered in her dealings with elven kings or wavered before the lords of great Houses, found herself bewildered by the pig-headed opposition of a boy.

I followed her--as I followed her everywhere-into her house one evening. Dusk had fallen. The hearth fire had gone out.

In the gloom, Haleth turned and asked: 'Is he right, then? We could be supping with princes in splendour rather than hiding out in this patch of forest on tolerance--if only I were less stubborn!'

I opened my mouth to speak, but she quickly put her hand across to stop me.

'Nay, I know what you would say! You are loyal to me and would defend all my decisions to the last.'

And this was true. But there was grey in her hair and she looked so weary and uncertain--so unlike herself that night--that, on impulse, I kissed the hand across my mouth.

I have never spoken of it until now. Soon I will follow my lady below the earth.

Ladybarrow, Ladybarrow, know that we have this in common: one night only, Lady Haleth's head lay upon my breast.


End file.
